


if i had known

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kingcup and Holly for Platonic Sarah and Beth. TBH feel free to make that last one a fully fledged AU where Sarah stops Beth from jumping lmao.</p>
<p>Holly- foresight</p>
<p>Kingcup- youth, innocence, dawn</p>
<p>From the flower prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had known

The woman who looks just like her stands, a figment of immateriality. Her jacket is folded neatly, her shoes next to it, like a child, proud, packed for a long trip. She intends to go on a long trip.

Her steps are heavy and Sarah is frozen, until something moves her, a push from behind, shouting _stop her_ ,  _she is a piece of this puzzle_.

Sarah surprises herself, because the woman becomes real in her hands suddenly, the wool of her dress scratching her palms. She snaps back, sinking in. Everything starts to move, again.

Tears are budding in her eyes. Sarah expects that hers aren’t dry either.

“Who the hell are you?” The woman’s voice shakes, threatening to break.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I- I’m Sarah.”

The woman laughs. She shakes her head, _go away, go away._  The window is closing, the train is gone.

The window is closed.

“Beth.”


End file.
